


Steve Fluff

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cake, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jokes, Music, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt 1: "I'm just going to aggressively ignore that part of my life until it goes away." "That's definitely not going to work,"Pinterest prompt 2: "I've had a really rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..."Pinterest prompt 3: "You're cute when you pout like that."Pinterest prompt 4: slow dancePinterest prompt 5: sharing dessert





	Steve Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



Steve sits patiently, in his girlfriend's house. He listens to one of his favorite songs, while he waits.

-

Tony had planned a party. But Steve turned it down. To spend time with his best girl.

\---

The sound of the lock turning. Gets Steve's attention.

\--

The door slowly opens, and it's followed by an annoyed groan.

-

Steve frowns as he watches, his best girl enter the house.

\--

A normally sparkly blue eyed blonde. Enters the house looking dull and exhausted.

-

Steve's best girl spots him, and she drops her bags at the door.

-

"Shit that had a bottle in it." She sighs, looking down at her feet.

"Language." Steve mumbles.

-

Steve's best girl glares at him.

-

"How was work Faith?" Steve asks.

" ** _I'm just going to aggressively ignore that part of my life until it goes away_**." Faith answers.

" ** _That's definitely not going to work_**." Steve teases.

" ** _I've had a really rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..."_** Faith whines a little.

-

Steve gets up from his chair, he turns off the music and he walks up to Faith.

-

Faith looks up at Steve, with bags under her eyes.

-

" ** _You're cute when you pout like that_**." Steve smiles.

"Shut up." Faith mumbles, resting her head on Steve's chest.

\--

"Why don't you go change? I'll get something ready for you." Steve kisses Faith's head.

"That'd be nice." Faith nods.

-

Steve smiles as Faith pulls away.

-

"I'll go change." Faith points down to her room.

-

Steve nods.

-

"Okay." Faith says, as she walks to her room.

-

Steve bends down, he picks up the bags Faith dropped, and then he walks into the kitchen.

\---

While Faith is changing, Steve puts her things away.

\--

Steve takes out a bottle of red wine, Faith keeps in the cabinet. He pours her a half glass.

-

The sound of music, floats down the hall, and all the way to Steve's ears.

-

Steve smiles to himself, as he pulls out a cake Faith made. He cuts a generous slice, and he plates it nicely.

\--

The music starts to sound closer. As Steve finishes what he's doing.

\---

The shuffling of feet, mixed with music. Alerts Steve of Faith's oncoming presents.

\--

Steve looks up as Faith twirls her way to the doorway. He smiles as he admires his best girl.

-

Faith has left her hair down, resting nicely on her shoulders. Her face is free of makeup. She's wearing one of Steve's oversized shirts, covering her pj shorts.

\--

As simple as these things are. Steve thinks she looks absolutely incredible.

\--

Faith looks down at the speaker in her hand. She plans on turning it off, when it's pulled from her hand.

-

Faith looks up to see Steve, smiling down at her.

\--

Steve takes the speaker from Faith, he sets it on the kitchen counter, and then he puts his arm around Faith.

-

Faith is a little confused, but she mimics Steve's actions. She holds his right hand, her right arm is around his midsection, and she cuddles up to his chest.

-

Steve's left hand is firm on Faith's lower back, his head rests on top of hers, and he rests their hands against his shoulder. He begins to lead them in a _slow dance_.

-

The music isn't quite right for a slow dance. But Steve's the type of gentleman. That prefers a _slow dance_ , over anything else. Faith is happy to accommodate Steve.

-

Faith closes her eyes, as they sway back and forth in a circle. Her body really starts to relax, and she smiles.

-

Steve rests his nose against Faith's head. He breathes in her scent, and considers how lucky he really is.

\----

When the song ends, Faith sighs. She never wants to leave Steve's arms. Being against the big meaty softy, is her perfect place to be.

-

Steve starts to slowly pull away.

-

Faith opens her eyes and she looks up at Steve.

-

"Why don't we move to the couch?" Steve suggests with a smile.

"That'd be perfect." Faith nods.

-

Steve grabs the glass of wine, and the plate with the cake on it. He carries them to the living room.

-

Faith follows behind Steve, enjoying the view.

\---

In the living room. Steve bends over to put the cake and wine on the coffee table.

\--

"That really is America's ass." Faith nods to herself.

-

Steve playfully glares at Faith over his shoulder.

-

Faith giggles.

\--

Steve sits on the couch and he pulls Faith onto his lap.

-

Faith wiggles herself into a comfortable position on Steve's lap.

\--

Steve leans forward picking up the cake and wine.

-

"You only brought one fork?" Faith asks.

-

Steve nods picking up the fork, he gets a piece of cake, and _he holds the fork facing Faith._

_-_

Faith smiles at Steve's old school ways. She opens her mouth and _she has a bite of cake_.

-

"Mmm... That's good." Faith mumbles, laughing a little.

-

Steve chuckles as _he has a bite of cake_.

-

Faith takes a sip of wine, and she cuddles up close to Steve.

-

"I appreciate you so much Steve." Faith sighs dreamily.

"I love you too." Steve whispers, kissing Faith's forehead.


End file.
